Alois X Ciel my first fan fiction
by ILOVEHIKARU
Summary: If you like a sweet kind romantic story I suggest reading this its all fluff not quiet done i apologize this is my first fan fiction I hope you all enjoy it! :3 ;)


Chapter one: Alois returns

~From Alois' point of view~

I see him every night the, now, man I love he grew up even though he's half demon. I watch him, he's all alone now. It's 2014 and he's at Elizabeth's grave at the moment I could see him through the ruby ring he wears on his finger, hell knows why, he hates me.  
Ciel is talking to Elizabeth's grave, "Hello dear. I miss you a lot ever since your death I've been lonelier than ever. Yes I realize I have Sebastian but I still feel alone…"  
I think out loud in the room I'm stuck in pacing, "He's alone? Really, someone like him who hates everyone is alone. If he wants to stop being alone just start being social."  
Ciel keeps speaking to Elizabeth, "I know what you're thinking from heaven… 'Why am I alone?' Well you see…" he plays with the ring, "I feel someone's missing, you are one of them, but we lived a happy life someone else someone to compete with…" says in a whisper, "someone like Trancy…"  
I blush some from the mention of my name, thinking…he misses me? Why me? All I did is fail and harmed the one I love.  
Sebastian walks to Ciel and rubs his back saying in his calm voice, "Sir we should get going home you have school tomorrow." Ciel stands and walks with Sebastian to the limo and slides in the back Sebastian driving home.  
I scream loud, "I NEED TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" All of a sudden I turn into a fog and I'm outside at my manor. I'm back! I look at my new body seeing I got taller and I got more muscular as well. I smirk saying out loud, "I look hot, nice but I need to enroll to the school!" I rush inside and I notice someone was here to improve the house there are computers and televisions and many other things. "Did Ciel do this? He probably did." I rush to the purple and green laptop and chuckle as I look up the school…he knows me to well.  
Chapter 2: School Starts

~In Ciel's point of view~

I walk into the school lugging to my locker opening it. Great another day in this hell. I see a flash of nearly white blond hair and my eyes widen some. I shake my head… No it can't be he's dead. Walking to my first class, which is math. Going to my seat in the back corner I look around taking out my books. The door opens to a new kid he has a beanie and is wearing jean shorts and a tank top that's dark blue. Playing with the ruby ring I avoid even looking at the boy.  
The teacher stands next to the new kid saying, "Hello welcome to our school may I see your schedule?" The strange boy nods handing the teacher the schedule and she speaks to him a little close to his face and her voice was hard to catch to what she said. The boy takes the empty seat next to me and starts listening to the teacher writing things down.  
Later that day in the cafeteria I sat alone at a table…that boy he was in my first three classes… it was strange. The strange boy walks into the cafeteria and goes to my table and speaks with a quiet shaky voice it was even hard to make out, "H…Hi I don't m…mean to bother you b…but may I sit?" I just look at him and nod not even bothering to speak. Why should I anyway, he's just another nuisance at school.  
A large male comes up to me and grabs me by my collar with his meaty hand and speaks with his dog breath reminds me of Pluto's, "Oi Phantomhive I see you finally found a girlfriend an ugly one at that." I see the boy finch offended and I look at the bully's face with a deadly glare and speak calmly,  
"First off I know your pea sized brain can't comprehend things to well but he is clearly a male new student," meaty cuts me off saying,  
"Oh ho I see now you're gay then. A faggot," I sigh speaking calmly still,  
"No I am not gay I don't even know the new boys name," He stands and lifts his head up speaking with a smirk,  
"My name oh well that's simple its Alois…" he looks in my eyes with his icy blue ones, "Alois Trancy."  
My eyes widen in shock as the meaty boy drops me and starts walking to Alois, but before he could get close I grab the bully by the arm and push him into the wall speaking with a dead voice, "Do not dare touch that boy!"

The scared bully nods and rushes off.

Chapter 3: Catching up with my enemy

~Alois' point of view~

It's after school and I'm waiting with Ciel as he waits for Sebastian to pick us up and I hug him tight, "I missed you so much Phantomhive~." I said in a sing-song voice.  
He pushed me off, "Let go of me."  
I chuckle and put my legs on his lap I swear I think I saw him blush some, "Awe you're just as stubborn like always I saw what you did to my manor were you hoping I'd come back at some point?"  
Ciel grunts and looks away, "Hell no you were the last person I wanted back in my life!"  
I laugh some and place a quick kiss on his cheek and he blushes very little and I smile, "Alright if you say so can I at least have my ring back?" points to the ruby ring.  
Ciel plays with it a little and takes it off then his blue emerald ring handing it to me, "I won't give it back you can wear this one so we can't lose each other now…" blushing he puts it on my thumb as I smile like a kid.  
"He-he thank you Phantomhive" I blush slightly hard to notice as I sit on his lap and Sebastian pulls up and gets out walking to us.  
Sebastian chuckles some as Ciel glared at him, "Well young master glade you found a new friend," he smiled at me, "Nice to see you once again Sir Trancy I'm glad you're back now young master has a friend."  
Ciel kept glaring giving Sebastian the hint that he isn't his friend but I spoke up, "He-he me," points to myself, "his friend yeah right he still hates me I bet."  
Ciel nodded in agreement as he pushed my legs off his lap and stood and told me, "come on Trancy let's get back to now our house."  
My eyes got wide and…Our house!? Yay! I run after him and Sebastian opens the door for us and Ciel slides in then me and I start cuddling him.  
Ciel looks annoyed as he says, "Ugh, I don't get a break huh?"  
I looked at him and gave him an innocent smile almost good enough to fit a child's face and spoke softly and sweetly, "He-he nope! I missed you too much to give you a break and I know you missed me." Sebastian starts driving back to the Phantomhive manor as I keep cuddling the man I love so dearly. I'm glad he's being nice in his own way even after what I did.  
~Now in Ciel's point of view~  
We arrive at the manor and I get out Trancy still clutching on to me damn he's annoying but I can't push him away he came back, hell knows why but he did and he came looking for me… I never felt this loved. He does love me still right? I look at him in wonder as he holds my hand as we walk to the manor  
"Oh Phantomhive um…" he was about to say something but he just kept staring, "What is it Trancy?" I looked around and then he started dragging me I followed the best I could.  
"Where are you taking me Trancy!?" I asked annoyed and when I finally see where we're going he found out where my pool was damn it!  
Trancy said with the cutest smile I've seen on him, "Can we go swimming please!?" He looked in my eyes with big icy blue ones as I looked away with a grunt I said, "F…Fine just don't do those eyes and you wear normal trunks."  
Trancy said with a slight chuckle, "Awe alright I thought you'd want me to wear shorts." He said to tease me but I ignored as I led him upstairs to my room and handed him a pair of swim trunks and he smiled bright, kissed my cheek and ran off to another room to change.  
I stood there in shock, why's he so happy just being around me? I shook my head and changed.  
Once out, Trancy dragged me down the stairs out to the pool and pushed me in and he jumped in after. Coming up from the water I was extremely mad at him as he had his smirk.  
Trancy spoke with a teasing tone, "Awe is little Phantomhive mad? ~" I glare at him as he does his classic laugh. I actually missed that!?  
I sigh as he jumped on my back and I held him so I don't fall. What the bloody hell was this twit thinking!  
This went on for hours by the time we got out my eyes were sparkling or well according to Trancy at least. Sitting on a lawn chair him climbing on my lap I sighed and just looked at him. Tired eyes is what I saw when he looked up at me he yawned cutely and his seal was gone. It felt nice seeing it wasn't there… I don't know why though maybe because it caused him pain…

Chapter 4: Ciel is in love!?  
~Sebastian's point of view~

"Young Master?" I said walking into his room where Sir Trancy sneaked into in the middle of the night. Sir Trancy is cuddling him he seems different since he came back as a demon… of course neither knows. I shake Young Master awake and he falls off the bed when he sees Sir Trancy. I chuckled as he yelled flustered, "Trancy! Get the hell out of my bed!" Of course Sir Trancy wouldn't listen and pulled Young Master back in and cuddled him. I chuckled more, "Sir when you and your new wife are done in bed breakfast is ready downstairs," I walked off before Young master could reply.

~Alois' point of view~  
I cuddled him closely and kiss his cheek not wanting to upset him more. He sighs and holds me back mumbling, "Just this damn once Trancy." I smiled brightly and my eyes sparkled. Looking at me he just watched my eyes light up and actually looked glad. Eh, it could have been my imagination, another one of my fantasies. Finally we got up he pushed me out the door and I pouted, "I was going to leave Phantomhive jeez so pushy!" He rolled his eyes, "And I should believe you why?" I just pouted stomping off to my room.

~Ciel's point of view~  
He's such a damn child. Slamming the door I went off to change I put on a black V-neck and just any pair of dark jeans. Brushing my hair I walk out just enough to remember my eye patch damn how I hate that thing. I walk back in and put it on walking out to face another damn day…  
After eating with Trancy who was in a black and gray stripped tank top and light blue booty shorts. "Sebastian I'll take my convertible today." Trancy looked amazed that I had a car. I looked back completely confused of why he was flabbergasted. "What the hell's wrong Trancy?" I asked. "How can you drive if you're only fifteen?" he asked still flabbergasted. "Yeah I drive sliding the country a couple million dollars helps with that." I laugh lightly. "That's just like you Phantomhive…" he laughed as well. We go to the convertible he gets more excited, "Holy shit this is your car!" I nod and he hops in the passenger seat and I go into the driver.  
~Alois' point of view~  
He has a car. Oh. My. God. It's amazing! I'm bouncing in my seat, smiling like an idiot, as he drives off to school. We get there and he parks as kids stare in amazement. Ciel was always so cool. We climb out and I hug his arm and he pulls it away. "Awe come on Phantomhive lighten up." I said in a cheery voice. "What do you mean lighten up?" he said crossing his arms, "I'm fine unless someone like you does that." I laughed lightly as he glared, "Admit it Phantomhive you love when I flirt with you." Sticking my tongue out at him he pushed me and I swear I think he laughed some. I hope he falls for me…

Chapter 5; Is this Alois' and Ciel's first date!?  
~Ciel's point of view~  
We had an assembly this morning. It was about the school dance coming up. Trancy was staring at me every time they said dance. I know he's going to ask me and possibly in a way where I can't say no either. Shit this week is going to be hell.  
~Alois' point of view~  
Yay a school dance! I can't wait to ask Ciel. At the moment I was about to a random girl goes and sits right between us. This is how the conversation went or more so how I heard and saw it:  
"H…Hi C…Ciel, are you umm going to the dance?" she asked her face pure red.  
"I don't know. I might." He said really uninterested. God I love that about him.  
She looked even more nervous, "W…Would you um like to go with me?" God the nerve of that bitch in her pink short dress she looked like a slut.  
He looked at her with the coldest eyes I've seen on him, "I said I don't even know if I am going I will have to think about it. Mostly because four other of your friends asked me so we'll see."  
I could tell the girl was trying to stop herself from balling like a child. She stood shaking and walked off to her friends. "Are you really going to accept any of those girls request? They all look like sluts." I said glaring at them. Ciel he laughed a little as I looked at him completely confused. Speaking still laughing some he said, "Them sluts? Trancy take a look in the mirror for once."  
"What do you mean Phantomhive!?" I said even more confused.  
Face palming he looked at me, "You wear shorts that nearly show your ass. Th-"cutting him off I said smirking, "So~ you stare at my ass is what I'm getting at." I have never seen Ciel blush that much! He fell silent after that and we were sent to our first class. We didn't speak to each other till lunch and even then he barely talked he kept ear buds in. "Phantomhive take those out please?" I said hugging his arm. Taking one out he looked at me and said avoiding eye contact with me, "What is it Trancy?"  
I grabbed the ear piece he had in his ear and put it in mine, "I just wanted to listen to music with you is all."  
He sighed and let me cuddle his arm as we listened to _**Love Like this by The Summer Set**_.  
The bell for the end of lunch rang.  
I skipped the last three classes to start working on my way to ask Ciel to the dance. With Sebastian's help no duh.  
~Ciel's point of view~  
I walked to the spot I always do to meet Trancy and I couldn't find him. God damn it he better have not gotten in trouble. I go to my car and hop in sighing and I drive off home blasting _**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance **_singing along some.  
Chapter 6: Will he say yes?  
~Alois' Point of view~  
"Gah, he'll be here soon!" I yelled to Sebastian as I was hanging a banner trying not to fall.  
"Sir Trancy don't fall now we don't need you with a broken limb." He said as he was setting up two outfits for us to wear. Mine's of course my outfit when I was thirteen just modified to fit my new fifteen year old body. Ciel's is so cute! His is a blue long tail coat that are waved at the tail, a white dress shirt a pair of blue long pants and a yellowish bow (the coat is from episode three of season one) We hear the door click and turn off the lights. I fix my collar a little and he walks in confused and looks a little worried.  
~Ciel's point of view~  
Okay so it's dark and I don't even think Sebastian's here. Is Trancy alright? Walking around I find the light switch and turn it on and Trancy is just a couple centimeters from my face. "What the bloody hell's going on here Trancy?" I said looking annoyed some. He chuckled and kissed my cheek and I blushed. Bloody hell I hope he didn't notice! "He-he it's a surprise!" he said with an, I guess kinda cute smile as he grabbed my hand dragging me to the ballroom. When we got there my eyes widened in shock. A giant banner that says, "Will you go to the dance with me?" Tons and tons of balloons god so many I couldn't even see the ceiling. Then there was even a cake my favorite to. He was pretty much about to wet himself as he looked at me. To shocked I couldn't even speak let alone move. I swear I heard Sebastian snicker some in the background. Looking embarrassed as hell I turn to see Trancy about to cry. "You don't like it do you… I'm sorry you don't have to say yes." Before he can get far I grab his arm and speak as steady as I can, shaking a little, "Now what makes you think I'm about to say no Trancy." His face brightens instantly and he hugs me around the neck and I hug back slowly around his lower back with one arm. "So I see you're in your old outfit Trancy" I said chuckling lightly.  
Smiling proudly, he nods doing a sexy pose, "Oh I know you like it Phantomhive. So um do you like the one I have for you?"  
"It suits me but why make them like what we'd wear as kids?" I said confused.  
He smiles brighter and hugs me from behind laying his chin on my shoulder, "'Cause you looked so hot when you were younger and I want our first date to be like that too."  
I blush some but hold his hands shakily. Sebastian comes up to me and snaps a picture of us and I sigh. "Let us go get some cake." We walk over and Sebastian cuts a piece for each. Eating and chatting, I had a lot of fun talking to him. I actually can't wait till the dance.

Chapter 7: Three Days till the Dance  
~Ciel's Point of view~  
We walk into school as Trancy's holding my hand. So many people are staring its uncomfortable! I'm diverting my eyes every so often, to stare at the floor, as he walks to our lockers, practically dragging me.  
Trancy finally let's go of my hand and I open my locker getting books as he does the same. God he's a pain sometimes but it does keep me entertained that way and it's a quality I do like, at moments. We go to our first class and he sits next to me directly rather than in front like he would and the whole time he kept holding my hand. It was really uncomfortable like **EXTREMELY**.  
Its lunchtime now and I sit where I usually do and Trancy is complaining quietly, "Ciel you should be sweeter with me so girls don't take you or flirt with you…" He keeps going with a whine in his voice and I sigh kissing his cheek quickly and eat my bagged lunch silently.  
~Alois' point of view~  
Gahhh! He kissed my cheek! I snuggle his arm smiling and he looks away with slight blush. God that was way too cute. We survive the last three classes and head on home or so I thought since I fell asleep on him.  
Once I do awake I he's holding me in his arms letting me sleep. Blushing insanely red and I break free. "What the bloody hell!" he said once he hits his head holding it he looks at me. I blush more and hide all I can tell is that he's laughing lightly.  
~Ciel's point of view~  
I move his hands with a small smile and kiss his forehead. He blushes red and looks away. "Wh…Where might we be?" I say with a tease, "Well if you weren't such a sleepy head you'd know we're at the mall."  
I chuckle as he pouts like a kid and I climb out holding the door for him. "Come on I thought you'd like to see one it always would remind me of you when I go."  
~Alois' point of view~  
He thinks of me… how cute. Giggling I hug his arm as we walk in people giving us glares some confused. "Why are people staring Ciel? Isn't it normal for couples to hang out together in public?" He looks at me with eyes that show he doesn't want to say something. "What is it Ciel tell me!" He sighs deeply and takes me to an area where no one can see us and speaks softly, "Alois many people don't agree when it comes to well this." I tilt my head in confusion, "What do you mean?" He sighs, "The way we are acting as a couple is strongly disliked by many people so please Alois try and ignore it." He kisses my cheek softly and I blush nodding. Holding my hand he walks places as I'm squealing on the inside. We go to _Hot Topic, Bath and Body works,_ _Hollister _which Ciel didn't like too much, and lastly we went to _Macys_.  
~Ciel's Point of view~


End file.
